


Soulmates Are a Tragedy (Or Are They)

by PolkaDotDragon



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, But Allison will be of age by the time they meet, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, The Argent Family, The Winchester Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolkaDotDragon/pseuds/PolkaDotDragon
Summary: Allison Argent grows up dreaming of being the princess to save her soulmate prince, but knowing love doesn't require soul-bonds.Dean Winchester loves the idea of soulmates, until his world burns around him at age 4 and even the concept of soulmates is left in the ashes with his mother.Neither imagine the terrible places their lives will take them.In the end, their paths still converge.





	Soulmates Are a Tragedy (Or Are They)

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Language, non-explicit sex, references to child neglect.

Allison Katherine Argent was born at dawn to the smiling faces of her parents. Christopher and Victoria had never seen as beautiful a sight as their perfect little girl, sleeping on her mother's chest.

The mark wasn't noticed until the nurse came to clean the newborn.

Chris and Victoria were surprised when the nurse let out a loud gasp during baby Allison’s first bath.

"What's wrong?" Victoria demanded. Nearly 20 hours of labor had not lessened the woman's ability to sound deadly.

"Oh I'm sorry", the nurse hastened to apologize, "I didn't mean to worry you, I was just surprised." The nurse held their daughter up and emblazoned on her hip was a dark mark.

"A soulmark" Chris breathed. He understood the nurse's surprise then. The current estimate for the percentage of the world population with soulmarks was only 15%. Neither Chris nor Victoria had ever had a soulmark and had not expected their child to have one either.

Chris and Victoria immediately took their baby back to take a closer look. The mark was tiny, but clear. Three arrows and a small revolver were crossed in a deep shiny black, a color no tattoo could copy. Chris smiled at the weaponry in the mark, imagining a fellow hunter who would have Allison's back and be the second in command Allison would need when she eventually became matriarch. He indentifies the weapon as a modified 1836 Colt Peterson and wonders at its’ meaning. Victoria imagined the knife collection she _will_ be sharpening when this soulmate first comes to the house.

Kate arrives soon after and coos over her new baby niece. Kate can't wait to have a younger girl in the family to spoil and a nephew-in-law to tease. Over the years they discuss Ally's soulmate and wonder. They imagine bringing their future in-law over to dinner. Chris jokes that it will be Vicky with the proverbial shotgun in her lap, not him. Victoria tells him that as soon as Ally starts growing up, he'll feel differently. She imagines herself sharpening knives, Chris cleaning his guns on the table, and Kate trying to embarrass the boy as much as possible.

None of them imagine the crazy mess their lives will become.

Nor do they even think of the possibility that not all of them will live see that day.

But by the time Allison meets her soulmate her aunt is dead and disgraced and her mother lies in the ground next to Kate.

* * *

Allison grows up with her mark, and when her parents tell her stories of brave princesses saving princes, she imagines that prince is her soulmate. Her parents tell her of soulmates and the marks on the skin that show it, but they also tell her of great love that can exist without soulmates. Ally’s mommy and daddy don’t have soulmarks, but Ally can see the love in their eyes every time they look at each other.

Allison understands that her soulmate is not her only option for love.

But she still dreams of saving her handsome prince.

Allison is fourteen when she wakes up in the middle of the night, covered in sweat and choked with panic. She scrambled from her bed to the tall mirror on her closet door and screams.

Her mark is a pale white.

Her parents rush in, her dad with his gun out and her mother is holding a kitchen knife. They put the weapons down when they see there’s no danger and join their daughter where she’s collapsed on the floor. They see the pale mark on her hip and know.

“He’s _dead_ ” Allison sobs, clinging to her father

When a soulmate dies, the marks turn white, leaving only a scar to remember them by.

Allison mourns for nearly four months, checking the mark every chance she gets in the hope that maybe she just saw it wrong,  but the mark remains white. One day she wakes up and decides that she won’t be sad anymore. Her mom and dad had found love without soulmarks so could she.

She starts buying hipster style underwear that covers the mark and vows to never look at the mark again. She makes sure that when she dresses in front of the mirror, her hip with the mark faces away.

She never notices when the mark regains it’s inky black color five days later.

She only learns her mark returned when seventeen and her first boyfriend, sweet lovely Scott, asks about her tattoo three weeks into dating.

* * *

Dean Henry Winchester was born to a young, but happy John and Mary Winchester. Having met and discovered matching marks on their wrists the couple believed strongly in soulmate bonds and hoped that their children would be equally blessed. After Dean's birth neither could quite suppress the disappointment that their little baby wasn’t born with a mark. But they reasoned it could still develop later in life if his mate was younger. They decided not to give up yet. Both Mary and John checked Dean's little body every time they bathed and dreamed of a perfect little girl for their darling boy; a girl who would be kind and sweet and maybe a little bit tough. Mary dreamed of a normal life for her child without him ever knowing about the monsters that lurked in the dark.

When little Sammy was born without a mark, she dreamed the same.

Mary's dreams for her sons burned with her.

And their little family was never the same.

Teenage Dean smiled and joked when asked about soulmates.

"Who needs them?"

But he remembered mom and bubble baths, where she would check every inch of skin. "Just in case" she said, but even at four years old he could see mom's eyes dim when there was nothing to be found. He remembered stories of soulmates and happily-ever-alters; that there was no happiness greater than being with your soulmate. Dean remembered the soft smile on her lips when she could tell these stories, the happy little sigh when she talked about the magical moment she had met Dean's daddy.

Dean remembered her burning on the ceiling, screaming.

Dean remembered his Dad broken and drunk, telling five year old Dean that if Mary hadn’t been his soulmate maybe he could move on, but how could he when the mark said there was no one better for him than her. Dean remembered taking over caring for Sammy at four. Dean remembered years of cleaning up after a drunk and reckless Dad who never failed to anger at the mention of soulmates. He remembered Dad’s grumbles on how his sons were lucky not to have soulmarks.

Dean knew he had lost his mother and his father because of soulmarks.

* * *

 

Dean was fifteen, sprawled next to his latest girlfriend and basking in the afterglow when he first learns of his mark. "I didn't know you had a tattoo?" the girl innocently asks. When he looks down and sees the arrow mark on his hip Dean rushes home and locks himself in the bathroom for nearly three hours. Years later Dean can no longer remember the girl’s name or face, but he’ll never forget the panic he felt when he stared at his marked hip in the mirror in that bathroom. Dean is finally forced to leave the bathroom when he realizes he’s late to pick up Sammy from school.

When Sam complains about waiting for nearly an hour for Dean to show, Dean just grins and starts talking about the breasts of the girl he was with that morning. Sam doesn’t ask about it again and when Sammy notices the mark months later Dean jokes about how you should never get a drunk tattoo and Sam rolls his eyes and it’s never brought up again.

Dean knows he’s already too fucked up for a relationship, especially with a girl fourteen years his junior. He continues to fuck his way through every new school. There’s no point in going without the pleasure when he knows he’ll never be good enough for the girl anyway. Too old, too scarred, too fucked up for anyone. Sometimes he thinks about trying to better, fixing up his life so maybe he’d have a chance when they meet, but then he looks at the date. He’s getting his license today and she’s barely out of diapers. He fucks the pretty young driving examiner in the back of the car in the middle of his driving test and smirks when she screams his name. Dean wavers in his beliefs at times, but all he has to do is look at his dad to know that soulmates don’t bring happiness.

Dean wonders about his soulmate. He hopes she has great parents. That she is happy.

He knows he never will be.

Dean knows that there are no happy endings.

**Author's Note:**

> And so it begins. Not sure how many chapters this will end up having. I'm not going to spend too much time on canon as up until they meet it's going to be pretty much the same.
> 
> Any comments/opinions are welcome!


End file.
